5 Years Away
by dial558hell
Summary: It's been five years since the twins left, and now they're coming back. Permanently! And boy have they changed, but is it for the better?Dipcifica and a little Mabill. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1: There back!

_I don't own anything from gravity falls._

Pacifica woke up that morning feeling more excited than she had in several years. She had recieved a text from Mabel a few weeks ago. Ever since the first summer that the twins had stayed at Gravity Falls, they had become great friends. Pacifica felt that she could talk to her about anything and she'd never be judged, and she was right. Mabel would always listen, always offer support, and never think any less of her. Her brother Dipper had been just as good to her. Though it had started off rocky at the begining, there friendship had bloomed, and they started to become almost as good of friends as she and Mabel were. They would talk, go into the woods together, and genuinly enjoyed eachothers company. And though she'd never admit it, she had developed a small crush on the dork.

There was just something about his genuine kindness that amazed her. Though nobody could beat Mabel's enthusiasm and charisma, the soft and quiet gentlness from Dipper made her feel safe and secure. And again though she'd never admit it, he was rather cute, the way he fumbled over words, or got absorbed in a mystery.

And now they were coming back to stay!

Pacifica squealed. She had been so unbelievably happy when Mabel had texted her.

 _Mabel: HEY PAZ PAZ GUESS WHAT!_

 _Pacifica: Umm what?_

 _Mabel: *deep breath*_

 _Pacifica: -_-_

 _Mabel: *stalling tatic*_

 _Pacifica: *annoyed eye roll*_

 _Mabel: WERE COMING TO LIVE IN GRAVITY FALLS!_

 _Pacifica: Wait. WHAT? Seriously?_

 _Mabel: YUP :D_

 _Pacifica: OMG THATS SO GREAT! I CAN"T WAIT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!_

 _Mabel: And Dipper I bet ;)_

 _Pacifica: NO! Well yes, but NOT LIKE THAT!_

 _Mabel: Whatever you say._

 _Pacifica: So when are you coming?_

 _Mabel: In a couple weeks, I'll text you the date, can't wait to see you_

 _Pacifica: Yeah same, its been what like 5 years?_

Five years, man she could hardly believe it. They had been twelve the last time they had seen eachother. Now they were seventeen. 'I wonder what they look like now?' Pacifica thought to herself. Despite all of Mabels frantic picture taking the first summer, they didn't have a Facebook. Dippers explenation was that he'd "Never bother to check it." and Mabels was "Because I already Have a phone, besides actual pictures are better than internet ones." So despite keeping in contact with Mabel and occaisionally Dipper, she hadn't actually seen how they looked now. She looked in the mirror and grined. 'Hope they did as good as I did.'

She had grown into one of the prettiest girls in town. She was 5'7", her golden blonde hair flowed down to her waist in an elegent waterfall. Her jaw had become more defined yet still gentle, her eyes fuller. She had a great figure too. Not exactly full hourglass but still defined. She still wore the same style of outfit she had when she was twelve, but with a few changes. She still had the purple jacket and dress, but now she streaked her hair with blue or pink, Her boots were now black and rode up to her thigh, and she had a necklace with a jade pendant on it. She had also gotten rid of those abnoxiously large earings, and used less makeup than before.

But what changed most, was her attitude towards the people of the town. After her parents divorce, life had actually looked up in the Northwest household. It turned out that the only reason her father wanted absolute perfection, was because of her mother Priscilla. She had used a similar method towards Preston in training him that he had used on Pacifica. In truth they were both controlled by that woman. Eventually, Pacifica found out and was able to save her father the same way that Dipper had saved her. And soon after, Priscilla was out of their lives. After that her father became so much kinder. In fact, the first thing he did, was make an anouncment to the whole town, apologising for having them live in fear of his money, and from now on, to see him not as someone of power, but as an equal.

Pacificas phone buzzed while she was smiling at the memory. She looked at the screen. It was from Mabel!

The text read: _Hey Paz Paz! Guess who's HEEEEEEEERE!_

Pacifica winced, hearing Mabels shrieking voice in her head. She texted back quickly. _Where r u?_

 _At the fair. COME HERE NOW! I WANNA C U! :D_

 _im comin im comin_

Pacifica chuckled. Mabel's energy was palpable even through a text.

She quickly ran down to the dining room and saw her father sitting there. He looked up and smiled

"Good morning Pacifica, you seem like you're in a good mood." Preston said warmly.

"Yeah daddy! Mabel and Dipper are back! Is it ok if I get some breakfast in town, I really want to see them." She gave a little pouty face as a joke and her father chuckled.

"Alright, just be sure that you do eat ok?"

"I will daddy thank you." Pacifica bounded over and hugged her father giving him a peck on the cheek. He chuckled and patted her hand.

At that Pacifica bolted to the door, threw her shoes on and ran towards the mercedes her father had given her for her sixteenth birthday.

"Here I come."

The fair grounds were always packed, but at least Mabel had texted her where in the fair grounds on the way there. Probably added on by Dipper. She was told to meet them by the music tent for a suprise. She felt like a kid on Christmas.

She had just gotten to the music tent which housed a stage and around 100 unused folding chairs considering everyone stood whenever a band played, when she was tackled by a squeeling mass of brown hair and excitement.

"OHMYGOD OHMYGOD PACIFICAAAAAAAA!" Mabel squealed in her ear.

"Good to see you to Mabel, or at least your hair." Pacifica said.

"Oh sorry." Mabel unwrapped herself from Pacifica who looked at Mabel a little shocked.

She had changed a lot over the last five years. She was easily a few inches taller than her, 5'9" or 5'10" easily. Her bushy hair was still long, but not as long as Pacificas. She still had that infectious smile, and her face was still round with a glittery star on her right cheek, but a little more lean that last time. But what really made pacifica notice her change was her wardrobe. Mabel now wore a bright red t-shirt that read Meh on it, black skinny jeans and combat boots. While Pacifica didn't have a full hourglass figure because of her leanness, Mabel definatly did.

"So how have you been?" Mabel said bubbly.

Pacifica chuckled. It was still the same Mabel despiter her looks. "I've been really good, even better now that the twins are back, it was so boring around here without you guys finding trouble to stir up."

"Yeah I bet." Mabel said with a laugh. "Hey what am I doing hogging you to myself, cmon let me show you Dipper and the others."

"Others?"

"You'll see."


	2. Chapter 2: A suprise indeed

Mabel dragged Pacifica towards the stage, and then behind it.

"Mabel what are you.." But the words were lost as she saw the person standing in front of her.

Three boys all chatting animatedly, but her attention was only on one. The gentle laugh, smile creases under his eyes and the chocholate brown hair.

"Dipper?!" Pacifica asked.

The boy turned and smiled. "Hey Paz, long time no see."

Pacifica had her mouth open in shock, but she closed it quickly. If she had thought that Mabel changed than it was nothing compared to how Dipper had changed. For one he was massive, easily breaking 6 foot,his hair had been toned down from bushy to elegantly scruffy. His bangs still covered his birthmark, and his smile was still incredibly kind. His face had grown completly out of the round boyishness that it had and now had an angular and strong chin with defined cheekbones and a little scruff on his chin. But his body. Pacifica blushed a little. He had gained some serious muscle mass. He wasn't bulky buff, more lean buff, but it was still noticable. He wore a white t-shirt with a skull on it and a blue plaid button up shirt with the sleaves rolled up to his elbows. What was more suprising, was that he now had tattoos on his arms! Symbold and shapes and wierd mystery things were speckled all over his arms in black ink. He had dusty acid washed jeans and black skater shoes. 'My god he's HOT!' Pacifica squealed in her head.

Pacifica took a deep breath and steadied herself. "Hey Dipper it's great to see you, you look good." She said it simply and with a small smile, inside she was blushing furiously. Mabel chuckled next to her and Pacifica shot her a glare.

Dipper just chuckled. "Thanks so do you, the past five years were good to you huh?"

Pacifica was astonished. Before Dipper would have been abashed and to embaressed to speak. Now he was easily flirting back with her. Not that she minded, she was liking the new Dipper more and more.

"Well while we would love to see you continue this awkward reunion of flirting." Mabel said earning a glare from both Dipper and Pacifica this time. "We have a show to put on."

"Wait your playing!?" Pacifica asked extatic.

"Yup!" Mabel said "Me, bro-bro, David over their and Thomas behind me, decided to try it and well, we just didn't stop." Mabel said gesturing to the two boys that Dipper had been talking to.

"Yeah basically." David said. He had raven hair and deep green eyes, he wasnt as tall as Dipper, but seemed just as good natured. Thomas just nodded behind him. He had blonde hair and brown eyes, about the same height as Thomas. Pacifica noticed that the two of them were holding hands.

"And I see theirs also a couple in the group." Pacifica said slyly. David laughed and Thomas blushed.

"Yuuuup." David said giving Thomas a peck on the cheek making him blush even more.

"Anyway, lets get on stage already, its time for us to go on!" Mabel said smiling.

Pacifica had reserved a spot for her at the front, after leading her to it, she gave her two thumbs up and ran back to join Dipper and the others.

McGucket walked on stage and grabbed the mic.

"Well hello ya'll!" he drawled. "I ain't gonna keep you long, so let me just say this, dinosaurs, welcome to our performing band 'Mind and Body' ehehehehehehehe!" He left the stage chuckling and slapping his knees.

Dipper, Mabel, David and Thomas walked on stage to applause and cheering. Dipper to his place in the centre as the singer. Pacifica raised her eyebrows. 'Really Dipper singing, this ought to be good.'

Dipper cleared his throat and yelled into the mic. "HOW ARE YOU DOOOOIIIIIIING GRAVITY FALLS." The effect was instantaneous and the cheering seemed to double, especially from the girsl when they saw how sexy Dipper was.

"Alright then lets get down to it!"

 _Song: One by One_

 _Artist: One ok Rock_

The music started, and everyone watched as Dipper swayed to it, and then he began singing, and Pacifica's breath was taken away.

 _Heaven is all gone  
Empty in my arms  
You wanna see us be nothing nothing  
Where do we belong?  
We have to stay strong  
We are an army of used up freaks_

 _Standing on the battleground  
Standing in the front  
Can't see my way out  
Standing on the pinnacle  
Standing on the sun  
Can't see my way out_

 _One by one we turn our hands to guns  
One by one they fall down_

 _Kept down so long  
Sick of living in the middle  
If you stand for nothing  
You'll fail for anything  
Our time is now  
We won't stand down  
Wake up scream out  
We are the chosen ones_

 _Standing on the battleground  
Standing in the front  
Can't see my way out  
Standing on the pinnacle  
Standing on the sun  
Can't see my way out_

 _One by one we turn our hands to guns  
One by one the fall down_

 _Standing on the battleground  
Standing in the front  
Can't see my way out  
Standing on the pinnacle  
Standing on the sun  
Can't see my way out_

 _One by one we turn our hands to guns  
One by one they fall down_

 _One by one they fall down  
One by one they fall down  
One by one they fall down  
One by one they fall down_

The song ended, but the cheering didn't. Dippers gorgeous voice as well as the sound from the others had gotten the crowd, including Pacifica seriously riled up. They wanted more, and 'Mind and Body' were willing to oblige.

What shocked the crowd, was that they began switching instruements. Dipper got the electric guitar, Mabel the base, David took the mic and Thomas went to the drums. The crowd murmered a little, then Mabel grabbed the mic. "What were not a one trick pony!" She said giddily. And like that the next song began. And Pacifica was once again shocked by Dipper, before it was his voice, now it was his skill with the guitar.

 _Song: Hail to the King_

 _Artist: Avenge Sevenfold_

 _(guitar solo)_

 _Watch your tongue I'll have it cut from your head  
Save your life by leaving whispers unsaid  
Children roam the streets now orphans of war  
Bodies hanging in the streets to adorn_

 _Royal flames will carve a path in chaos  
Bringing daylight to the night  
Death is riding into town with armor  
They've come to take all your rights_

 _Hail to the king  
Hail to the one  
Kneel to the crown  
Stand in the sun_

 _Hail to the king  
Hail  
Hail  
Hail  
To the king_

 _Blood is spilt while holding keys to the throne  
Born again but its to late to atone  
No mercy from the edge of the blade  
Try to run and Learn the price to be paid_

 _Let the waters flow with shades of red now  
Arrows black out all the light  
Death is riding in to town with armor  
They've come to read you your rights_

 _Hail to the king  
Hail to the one  
Kneel to the crown  
Stand in the sun_

 _Hail to the king  
Hail  
Hail  
Hail  
To the king_

 _(Solo)_

 _There's a taste of fear (hail, hail, hail)  
When the henchmen come (hail, hail, hail)  
Iron fist to tame them  
Iron fist to clame it all_

 _Hail to the king  
Hail to the one  
Kneel to the crown  
Stand in the sun_

 _Hail to the king  
Hail  
Hail  
Hail  
To the king_

 _Hail to the king  
Hail to the one  
Kneel to the crown  
Stand in the sun_

 _Hail to the king  
Hail  
Hail  
Hail_

After that song, the crowd was going balistic, cheering and screaming. Pacifica being one of the loudest. They switched again Dipper back at the mic, Mabel this time with an acoustic guitar , Thomas on an electric and David at the drums.

"Sorry but this is our last song before we have to switch out with the next band." Dipper said which inspired several awws from the crowd. "Well if thats how you feel lets at least have fun with this one!" Everyone cheered. "Alright then ladies grab your boy, cause this one will be good for couples."

 _Song: Renegades  
Artist: xAmbassadors_

 _Run away with me  
Lost souls and reverie  
Runin wild and runin free  
Two kids you and me_

 _And I say hey, hey,hey,hey  
Living like were renegades  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey  
Living like were renegades_

 _Renegades, renegades_

 _Long live the pioneers  
Rebels and mutineers  
Go forth and have no fear  
Come close the end is near_

 _And I say hey, hey,hey,hey  
Living like were renegades  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey  
Living like were renegades_

 _Renegades, renegades_

 _All hail the underdogs  
All hail the new kids  
All hail the outlaws  
Speilpergs and Kubricks_

 _It's our time to make a move  
It's our time to make amends  
It's our time to break the rules  
Let's begin_

 _And I say hey, hey,hey,hey  
Living like were renegades  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey  
Living like were renegades_

 _Renegades, renegades_

 _(Solo)_

The crowd cheered and some of the girls had tears in their eyes from the song. It was touching and heartwarming. Dipper grabed the mic one more time. "We are 'Mind and Body' thank you for your time Gravity Falls!" The crowd cheered, and Pacifica ran to the backstage to congratulate them. Her heart was pumping, and her face was flushed. 'My god, I think I just fell in love!" she thought.


	3. Chapter 3: Catching up

Pacifica ran backstage to find 'Mind and Body' high-fiving and cheering, at least Mabel and Dipper were, Thomas and David were making out. She ran up to them with a massive smile on her face.

"Oh. My. God!" Pacifica squealed, they turned to her, Thomas and David allowing eachother to breathe for a second.

Mabel grinned at her. "I take it you liked the show?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"No duh!" Pacifica exclaimed. "You guys are amazing, like seriously I don't think I've ever had that much fun at a concert before!"

David and Thomas laughed, Dipper smiled at Pacifica who blushed a little under her gaze. Dipper didn't notice but Mabel did. Despite her boy crazy phase having cooled down somewhat, she still loved to play matchmaker. She grinned a little.

"Hey bro-bro, I know you've been dying to go into the woods since we got here, I mean last time you spent every other day in there. So how about you go ahead, we can get the equipment loaded no problem!" Mabel said earning a flash of annoyance from Thomas.

Dipper looked at Mabel trying to hide his excitement and failing. "You sure? Cause I can easily..."

"Nah were fine Dipping Sauce, hey how about you take Paz with you, catch up a bit?" Mabel said her grin widening.

Dipper flushed a little, as did Pacifica. 'Damn you Mabel.' she thought 'Thank you but damn you!'

Dipper glanced at Pacifica and then cleared his throat. "Yeah sure, only if Pacifica wants to." he said nonchalantly.

"Yes!" Pacifica all but shouted and the all looked at her a little suprised. "I... I mean yeah sure, that'd be cool." She said trying to recover and hide her embarrassment.

"Alright then let's go!" Dipper said looking like a kid on Christmas.

"Man it feels great to be back!" Dipper exclaimed taking a deep breath through his nose, taking in the forest. The smell of mulch and bark, the feel of the breeze and the gentle music of the birds and wildlife. Pacifica smiled at him. He looked so happy and energetic, just like he had back then. 'I guess he still is the same old Dipper' she thought.

"So where are we going?" Pacifica asked.

"Well if I remember correctly, and I usually do, there should be a glade about a 10 minute walk from here." Dipper said looking over with those warm chocholate eyes.

"And what's so special about this glade might I ask?" Pacifica said, not really worried, but maby a little anxious. You never know what could happen in Gravity Falls.

"Nothing dangerous if that's what you're wondering." Dipper said still continuing to smile. He climbed over a rather large moss covered boulder and offered his hand to Pacfica. She took it graciously and got a better look at the tattoos on his arms. There were symbols and glyphs all over his arms, and along his bicep there was a circle with a triangle in the middle of it. "What's with the tattoo's?" She asked.

"What you don't like em?" Dipper asked examining his arms.

"No I think they're really cool, it's just you were the last person I expected to get them." Pacifica said.

"Well, there kinda just..." Dipper trailed off scratching the back of his head.

"Ooooh now im intruiged. Cmon tell me, tell me, tell me!" Pacifica said smiling.

"There reminders of the last time I was here." Dipper mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Pacifica asked.

He stretched his arms out and pointed to different symbols. "This one is the gnomish inscription for king, this one is of the multi-bear, this one is when we survied the appocalypse..." he went on and on pointing out every tattoo explaining the adventure behind each one, each one seemingly more incredible, "Basically." Dipper said finishing up, "There reminders of everything I was able to face and conquer during my first summer here, and it reminds me that if I could survive that, then I could do anything."

"Wow." Pacifica said. "You've really become braver haven't you. What happened to the dorky nerd who fumbled over his words if someone so much as touched his shoulder."

Dipper laughed. "Don't get me wrong, I'm still a massive nerd, I'm just more confident now."

They shared a comfortable silence, staring at eachother and enjoying the others presence. Dipper then became a little more flushed and looked away. "Anyway the glade."

"Right." Pacifica said a little disapointed. "Lead on Columbus."

"Ok keep your eyes closed." Dipper said.

"Even if they were open I can't see jack through your hands." Pacifica said.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Just show me already."

"Ok and voila." He lifted his hands away from her face, and her breath was instantly taken away.

"Oh." was all she could manage.

What laid before her eyes, was probably the most beautiful sight she had seen. An enourmous meadow filled with silver and gold flowers stretched as far as the eye could see, each seeming to give of a faint and comforting glow. A small river cut through the middle, its water clear, twisting and winding through the meadow. The air smelled like vanilla and cinamon, and felt softly warm against her skin, like the steam from a warm shower.

"Dipper." she whispered, "This is... beautiful."

"Welcome to the Spring Glade. No matter the time of year, weather outside, even if their was an earthquake happening right now, this glade would remain as it does now. A warm spring day in full bloom. I wanted to show this to you before we left, but the appocalypse kind of happened before I could." Dipper said sitting down next to Pacifica.

She got down next to Dipper and just gazed at the meadow with wonder in here eyes. Dipper looked at her, she had grown into a beautiful woman, he chuckled in his head, if twelve year old him heard that he'd think he was crazy. But it was true, her awestruck look made her seem so innocent and beautiful, it made his heart skip a beat. 'Slow down buddy, one step at a time, besides I need to settle some unfinished buissness first, but for now...' he thought to himself.

"Watch this." he said to Pacifica who looked at him.

He whistled a simple clear tune, and a few seconds later, the sound reverbareted back to them throughout the meadow.

"What?" Pacifica asked her eyes widening more.

"The flowers." Dipper said pointing. Pacfica looked at where he was pointing and saw that the silver and gold flowers were opening and closing their petals, creating clear tunes similar to a flutes.

"Their called Singing Daisies." Dipper said, "Any tune they here, they repeat perfectly."

Dipper sat their and closed his eyes. He felt a hand on his own and looked down. Pacifica had placed her hand on his and was leaning her head on his shoulder. She sighed contentidly and he just grinned and looked out towards the Glade. They stayed that way for a while.

Later that evening, Dipper returned home. Their new home was about a mile from the Mystery S'Hack so he and Mabel could visit any time they wanted. He and Pacifica had left the forest, but before they went their own ways, she had quickly scrawled her number on his hand.

"Call me." she said before running of to her limo.

"Mabel I'm home." he called.

"Hey bro-bro how was your date." Mabel called back the smile evident in her voice as she walked down the stairs.

"Good, got her number." Mabel squealed and threw her arms into the air.

"Still the best mtachmaker ever!" she cried.

"Yeah, yeah, are mom and dad home?" Dipper asked.

"Nope." Mabel said addopting a more serious attitude.

"Good." Dipper said simply, he looked at his arm, to the tattoo with the triangle in the circle on it. "You can come out now."

The triangle glowed yellow and the lights around the dimmed slightly. The tattoo began pealing itself away from Dippers skin leaving an imprint of it on his arm. It grew and expanded, gaining an eye, a tophat and a cane.

"Hey Pine Tree, Shooting Star, how are my favourite people in the multiverse doing!" Bill Cipher exlcaimed.


	4. Chapter 4: Dealing with Devils

Bill stood... well, floated in front of the twins, and though he didn't have a mouth you could hear the smile in his voice. Mable said and did nothing, but Dipper folded his arms and scowled.

"Ooooh hostile aren't we Pine Tree?" Bill said laughing, "And even though were business partners."

"Out of necessity, nothing more Bill." Dipper said through gritted teeth. He tried not to, but the chipperness in Bill's backwards audio sounding voice always managed to aggravate him to no end.

Noticing that Dipper was probably about to punch the flying dorito, Mabel interjected. "Quit badgering eachother!" she said sharply. Both Bill and Dipper stopped and stared at her, for some reason Mabel was the only one who could tell Bill to shut up and he'd do it. "Look Bill, we finally got back to Gravity Falls, so stop trying to get my brother to hit you, and help us save the world by helping you."

Bill shot a sideways glance at Mabel and sighed, "Yeah, yeah, alright Shooting Star, but before we get down to it." Bill closed his eyes and began to glow yellow. Dipper and Mabel averted their eyes and squinted as the light became to harsh to look at properly. "All done." Bill said, though now his voice sounded less like a screwed up audio file and more... human.

The twins opened their eyes, Dipper raised his eyebrows and Mabels mouth opened in shock. Before them stood a boy, around their age with a deep tan and yellow and black hair draped over one vibrantly blue eye. He was as tall as dipper, and slightly leaner, giving him a catlike appearance. He wore a dark sunflower yellow muscle shirt and black shorts the same color tone as his hair. Around his neck was a necklace with a pyramid medallion and he wore a massive grin showing off his white teeth.

"So what do you think?" Bill asked raising his arms.

"Uh... Umm..." was all Mabel could manage which caused Bill to grin wider. "Well Shooting Star seems to like it, what about you Dipper any thoughts?"

"Why?" Dipper asked still keeping his eyebrows raised and arms crossed.

"So that my demonic energy can be hidden in this meatsack." Bill said simply. "But you still haven't answered my question." He added pouting.

"You look human. Now back to the matter at hand, what do we need to find to keep that demon overlord from killing you and the rest of our universe." Dipper said begining to get angry again.

"Well as you know, very few things in the multiverse can actually scare me, and I also enjoy making trouble wherever I go." Bill said and Dipper rolled his eyes, Mabel still seemed kind of out of it so he snapped his fingers under her nose. "But I ended up causing trouble with one of the few beings that can actually kill me. The demon Crator. I am a Dream demon, someone who can create illusions and alter perception at will. He is a Chaos demon, in terms of raw power he can't be beat. To him destroying a universe is the same as breathing, but he doesn't want to do that to me." Dipper and Mabel saw that Bill was visably trembling. "He doesn't want to kill me, he wants to destroy my entire existance, erase me from the memory of creation. I am genuinly sorry that I dragged you into this, take it for a grain of salt, but I need your help. There are some, not many, but some universes where Demons, even ones as powerful as Crator become mortal. However, the only way to kill them are with certain artifacts, fortunatly there is one here in Gravity Falls, and I know that if anyone can find it, it's the mystery twins." Bill finished looking pleadingly at Dipper and Mabel.

Mabel despite herself, always wanted to see the best in people, even one as twisted as Bill. She walked over and hugged Bill. Dipper tensed up as did Bill, though Bill relaxed quicker than Dipper. "We got this nacho head." Mabel said, making Bill chuckle. "If anyone can beat an all powerful demon, you know it's my brother and I." Bill looked at Mabel than at Dipper. "Yeah I do."

"Just remember our deal Bill." Dipper said icily.

"Yeah, when this is over, never hurt, antagonise or make deals with any of your family and friends ever again." Bill said simply.

"That's right, so where do we start looking?" Dipper asked.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Meanwhile at the Northwest Mansion, Pacifica was dealing with her own demons from the past.

She had returned home in the highest of spirits. She kept thinking about the glade, the smell fo the flowers and the gentle music that they were playing. Dippers hand in hers, her head on his shoulder, the smell of his skin. She flushed at where her thoughts were going and shook her head. 'Bad Pacifica.' She thought.

The limo had pulled up to the mansion, and she ran inside, she wanted to tell her father all about the day that she had. She skipped through the halls and burst through her fathers office door. "Daddy, I just had the most wonderful day, it was..." She petered off. Her father sat behind his desk with a stony face, and in the chair in front of him sat a tall woman with dyed blond hair covering whatever gray their was in it, more plastic in her face than skin, and a smile that seemed permanantly fixed their from all the facelifts.

Priscilla turned around with that forced plastic smile. "Oh don't stop Pacifica, please tell your father and I about the day you had." she said, her voice dripping with false sweetness.

Pacifica said nothing and turned to Preston shaking slightly. "What's she doing here?" she asked.

"Is that anyway to talk about your mother Pacifica?" Priscilla asked icily.

"You're not my mother!" Pacifica shouted. "You're nothing more than a viper in womens clothing."

Priscilla stood abruptly and walked over to Pacifica and raised her hand. Pacifica flinched, Priscilla smiled and Preston ran over and grabbed Priscilla's arm. "I think it's time you leave." He said firmly.

Priscilla smiled coldy and yanked her arm out of Preston's grip. She placed her hand on Pacifica's shoulder who shrugged it off imidiatly. "We'll be seeing mor of eachother soon." Priscialla said sweetly. "Goodbye Preston." and with that she walked off, out the door and out of the mansion.

"What was she doing here?" Pacifica asked turning to her father.

Preston sighed. "She came to give me a 'warning'." he said making air quotes.

"What kind of warning?" Pacifica asked.

"That she'd be coming for everything, the estate, the company and..." He looked at Pacifica worry in his eyes. "And you."


End file.
